So That Would Make Me What, A Slyffindor?
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: When you have a chronically shy Gryffindor with the split personality of the Slytherin Goddess, things are bound to be interesting. And while one dates the Slytherin God for their reputation, hes slowly falling for the one he CANT have.


_So That Would Make Me What, A Slyffindor?_

Sadie's POV

My names Sadie, and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As for the house I'm in, it's a complicated question…. Normal me, the one talking to you right now…is a Gryffindor. How…. I don't know. I mean I'm shy, I'm weak, and I hardly do anything right…. oh yea, and low self-confidence…there's another one.  
I don't talk much, but I have the greatest friends in the world. It's amazing that they even talk to me at all though…seeing my condition…. And no, this time I don't mean being shy. There's that, but believe it or not there's a deeper secret buried within this soul….

Normal POV

Hermione looked over at Sadie, sitting off in her own little corner.  
At her shoulder length hair, her grey eyes always dreamily lost in thought, and at her somewhat pale skin. To the average person she looked like a normal 17-year-old girl, but Hermione knew better then that.  
She had met Sadie in their forth year, after growing tired of seeing her sit by herself all the time. She was a complicated person...one could tell that she held many things inside. Well maybe not at first glance.  
She looked normal enough, and once she opened up to you she relaxed a good deal, and she actually spoke above the whisper she used in class. But when she was on her own, a troubled look often crossed her face as if an intense weight was upon her.  
And in their 4th year, soon after meeting her, Hermione accidentally learned the shocking truth about her new friend.

Flashback

Sadie still didn't speak much, but since Hermione Ron and Harry had begun talking to her, she had started to loosen up a bit. Or at least communicate a little bit more. The night was late, so she rose from behind her thick book, and giving Hermione a weak smile, began her accent of the girl's staircase.  
Hermione sat still in her chair, enjoying the rare silence of the common room as she stared into the dying embers. She followed a while later, only to find Sadie not in her 4-poster bed. Her covers weren't even wrinkled, so it was as if she had never been there. Hermione wondered aloud if maybe someone had seen where Sadie had gone, they shared a room with Parvati and Lavender after all. But both of them were fast asleep. And even if they hadn't been, Hermione realized, they wouldn't have seen her anyways.  
People tended to look right through Sadie. Maybe it was because she was so quiet, Hermione never knew, but she herself never even noticed that she did, and had shared a room with them for the past four years until she met her. You only noticed her it seemed, once you started talking to her. Still, it was unlike her to just leave without a trace, especially so late past curfew. Hermione sat up for another hour, waiting for Sadie's return, like a good friend should. But she never showed her face, and soon Hermione was overcome by sleep. Waking up the next morning she still wasn't there, nor did she show for breakfast. But the Slytherin Princess made her grand entrance. She strode into the Great Hall, amid whistles, hollers, and catcalls. The noise drew everyone's attention, unfortunately including the trios. Hermione rolled her eyes. That girl's name was Aura, as she was in their year, they had class together. When she bothered to show up that is.  
The Slytherin Princess as she was so fondly called, was the most popular girl in Slytherin, and therefore one of the most hated by the Gryffindors. Not that she wasn't pretty; ask any male, she was. She had soft raven hair, to her shoulders, with a vivid green streak in it to match her eyes. About her thin frame was a short skirt, and a form fitting white collard shirt, with a Slytherin patch on her chest. This was the school's uniform, and it was usually worn under the robes. One usually never saw it when off to class. But she was a clever girl, and had gotten around that particular rule, by wearing the robes like a cape. Maybe that was part of why they deemed her fit to rule beside Malfoy, she was just as sly as him, as cunning too it was said. And as much of an ass. Especially to anyone "below them", which was pretty much the rest of the school.  
It was sickening how alike the two of them were... it was even said that she was his girlfriend, fitting so it would seem, an ass for an ass.  
And speaking of whom, she finally chosen a seat, right on the Slytherin Prince's lap. Sickening really, it was then that Hermione decided enough was enough, and drew her vision away from the mob of green and black, safely back to crimson.  
No one had any idea what could have happened to Sadie, and after Hermione mentioning her disappearance, now the entire Gryffindor table was buzzing with what could have happened. Most didn't even know who she was, nonetheless that she was gone, but rumors like the one stating that she was eaten by a dragon while trying to ride it, absurd as they may be, drew attention to her case.  
The rumors continued to grow stranger, until they arrived in their first class, Transfiguration. Unfortunately with the Slytherins. Of course they sat on opposite sides, and the Slytherins sat about like bodyguards, with blank looks on their faces glaring fiercely at any one who got too close. And of course in the center of the Slytherin mob were their royalty. The Gryffindors on the other hand sat about in little groups whispering about the rumors that had circulated from Sadie's absence. McGonagall soon entered, calling the call to attention.  
But of course, she barely had the classes' attention, when Seamus just had to raise his hand. And of course as soon as he was called on, he had to refer to the most ridicules rumor of them all. Something about Sadie being an undercover mafia agent who was a half-ghost samurai fighting a dragon and losing, and after drinking a unicorns blood becoming a vampire.When he was finished the class was literally staring at him, and for once, no one said ANYTHING.  
There were no snide remarks from the Slytherins or anything. Everyone was so dumbfounded at the pure absurdity of his statement.

"Of course not!" Was all the professor could say, as she shook her head.

"Then what did happen? Was she eaten by a dementor?" someone asked.

"Of course not stupid, dementors don't eat people, the just suck out their souls!" someone else answered.

"NO you morons! She wasn't eaten, she's not dead, and she still has her soul. She's just in the hospital wing!" Came an enraged outburst from someone totally unexpected...Aura.

Everyone stopped to stare at her, since when did she care at all about anyone but herself? Nonetheless a Gryffindor...

She seemed to realize her mistake as she quickly covered it.

"I saw her there when I, had to go down there because, I burned myself, on a potion I was making this morning." The gazes of most lifted, as most everyone took her word for law anyway. And those who didn't, soon learned to accept it or fear the wrath of many angry Slytherins. And one soon learned that idiots were dangerous in large groups.

"She's right." McGonagall stated. "Miss Sadie is simply in the hospital wing recovering from an illness."

And with that, class, and life went on. But something still bothered Hermione, about Sadie's illness...

"Maybe I should go see her..." she quietly mused as she was walking down the hallway.

"Don't even. She's fine and you couldn't see her anyways so don't worry about it!" Came a muttered retort from a passing figure. Hermione knew instantly who it was, Aura herself. "Get out of our way you Gryffindor dork!" she loudly called, pushing passed her for show.

Miffed as she was, Hermione took her advice for another few days, before she began to worry again. Madam Pomfrey could cure almost anything instantly. She could regrow entire arms overnight for crying out loud! So then why had Sadie been in there close to a week? Hermione feared the worst.

"That's it, today I'm going to see her." She mumbled out loud. Moments later though she was pulled into a deserted classroom, and the door slammed shut. She was wheeled around to find a livid Aura glaring daggers at her.

"Granger…." She hissed. "I thought I told you she was fine!"

"It's almost been a week! How can you say she's fine?"

"Because I was up there today, and I saw her, and she should be out soon. Ok? So don't go there. Ok?" before Hermione could nod there was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Aura muttered as she walked towards the door. "And Granger? This conversation, never happened."

Sure enough though, at breakfast the next morning, Sadie was back. The day flew by, and everything was fine. That is until the late evening, when Hermione caught Sadie's hand, dragging her up to the dormitories.

"Where were you?" was all she said.

"In the hospital wing, I get sick a lot…" was the only reply.

"No you weren't. I went to check on you yesterday, and there was no one in there."

She said nothing.

"Look Sadie, I'm your friend, you can tell me what's up."

"No I can't. You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me Sadie. That's what friends are for." Sadie looked weakly up into Hermione's eyes seeing the truth in them. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but besides Ron and Harry you can tell NO ONE else."

"Of course." Sadie drew a shaky breath.

"Well, it's like this. You're right; I wasn't in the hospital wing. I lied to you and everyone else. But it's all because of this stupid curse!"

"You didn't really lie to us, and what curse?"

"Yes I did! And... It's hard to explain, but when I was about 5 years old, I was placed under a curse by my blood parents. And before you ask, its unbreakable. We've tried. But before that, I was…like you guys I guess. Not overly outgoing or shy. The curse...it split my personality into two distinct people. Myself, and someone else you know. Named Aura."

"Aura? Like Slytherin Princess Aura?"

"Yea. Sometimes I turn into her, the exact opposite of how this me is. Only my real parents, my adoptive parents, the teachers here, and now you know the truth…"

"Oh my…how do you manage that?"

"Well…I'm so shy no one really misses me when I'm gone. And if someone asks…they just say I'm sick. No one usually bothers to check up on me. And Aura's a rebel…so they just say she's skipping. No ones figured it out before…"

"And besides Harry and Ron, no one will. We'll make sure of that." a soft smile spread over her face.

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem."

End Flashback

Sadie's POV

So where were we? Oh yea, my house. Like I said, the person talking to you now, Sadie, is a Gryffindor. But my alter ego, Aura, she's a Slytherin. So that would make me what, a Slyffindor?


End file.
